


One-Two

by AnimusStuff (DarthAnimus)



Series: Gems in the Woods [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAnimus/pseuds/AnimusStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shermie goes looking for younger siblings and finds twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Two

Shermie looked around the barren wasteland of the Kindergarten, observing the faintly familiar surroundings. When they’d heard their mother bemoan the fact that Shermie would most likely get no siblings, they’d thought back on the desolate valley they’d come from. Soon after Shermie had taken off in order to travel to this place.

Snapping their fingers, Shermie considered. They could simply try to _make_ their siblings, but there was no telling just how sustainable such siblings would be, let alone if Shermie’s powers could even manage to create something so complex and alive. As such, it was better to just tilt the odds in their favor.

“What are the odds of me running into a late bloomer here?” Shermie murmured as they kept snapping their fingers. “How likely is it that I could reach into a hole and pull out a Gem?” Shermie muttered under their breath as they reached into a crevice after crevice, searching around for any forgotten Gems in need of adoption.

Shermie wasn’t sure how long they searched, but eventually their hand met something other than the back wall of a cave. It was the gentle warmth of a hard light construct. Shermie grabbed onto it tight and pulled.

There was resistance at first, but when Shermie applied more force, a small shape plopped out of the cavern and right onto Shermie’s lap. Shermie grappled with the tiny Gem and looked it over.

It really was small, toddler-sized, with bright blue eyes overtaken by darker specks. Shermie frowned at the oddity and turned the Gem over, quickly locating the aquamarine set on the Gem’s left shoulder. It was flawed. It wouldn’t matter; their parents wouldn’t be able to tell.

The Aquamarine still kept thrashing about. Shermie scowled. “Stop that,” they scolded. “I’m not hurting you.”

Aquamarine started wailing, small pulses of lightning prickling Shermie’s hands like static electricity. For a moment Shermie worried that the Gem’s flaws were more profound, but then they heard a twin wail from the cavern they had pulled Aquamarine from.

Dropping the other Gem, Shermie pushed themselves into the crevice. They tried to ignore Aquamarine pulling at their hair and clothes and focused on reaching further into the cave. This second Gem came out with much less effort and Shermie pulled it over and into their lap.

Emerald green eyes gave Shermie only a token bit of attention before they turned to Aquamarine. Both of the small Gems had stopped screaming and now reached for each other with identical expressions of relief and yearning.

They were identical in a lot of ways, but Shermie noticed a difference in their gems. The second gem was an emerald, placed on the right shoulder to mirror Aquamarine’s own gem. In addition to that each of Aquamarine’s grappling hands had one finger more than Emerald’s.

They’d been joined together in the cave by their gems. The resistance Shermie had felt had been the two gems literally holding onto each other. Most likely the two had split from a single Gem, forming two instead of one.

Aquamarine and Emerald joined hands, and there was a warm glow as the two melted together. A moment later Shermie was looking at a new Gem, more like a teenager than a toddler, with silver eyes that observed Shermie with far more understanding than the other two Gems had displayed.

Shermie was taken aback. Aquamarine and Emerald had melded together almost too naturally, further supporting Shermie’s theory that the two had been meant to be one to begin with.

“Wow,” Shermie breathed out as they observed their new sibling. “You’re really something else.”

“What do you want with me?” the Fusion asked Shermie and Shermie was struck by how easily this Fusion transitioned from two to one. Or maybe it wasn’t easy as much as it was natural. Shermie would have to ask the two components about that.

Shermie smiled. “I want to be your family,” they said gently. “I already have a feeling Ma’s gonna love you to bits.”

The Fusion frowned, understanding the gist of what Shermie was saying even with the unfamiliar terms used. The Fusion looked around the Kindergarten, and then back to Shermie. “Very well. I’ll come with you.”

It was a decision of necessity. The Fusion was alone in a strange world, surrounded by destruction. Going with Shermie was the logical thing to do. That would give Shermie a chance to prove to the other that it was the right thing to do as well.

“I can’t wait to introduce you guys to Ma,” Shermie said, eager and happy.

The Fusion looked apprehensive only for the briefest of moments before unfusing. Aquamarine and Emerald peered up at Shermie with different-colored eyes set in identical faces.

“What do we call you?” Aquamarine asked.

“Pa named me Shermie,” Shermie replied. “He’ll probably name you two too.” They reached out to pet both of the smaller Gems’ heads and the blue and green hues in places they didn’t belong to faded to more human colors. This resulted in both little Gems gaining brown eyes, but Shermie thought they looked perfect either way.

“Let’s get you guys home,” Shermie said, offering the two their hands. Emerald was the one who took the nonverbal offer, giving his small hand to Shermie to hold. Aquamarine hung back, but still gladly took Emerald’s free hand when his twin shook it at him a bit.

Shermie started to lead the way out of the Kindergarten, but glanced back as a thought returned to them. “So,” they begun and twin brown eyes turned to them. “Where does one of you end and the other begin?”

Shermie wasn’t sure if the two would understand what the question meant, but they both seemed nonplussed as they lifted their grasped hands in a purposeful gesture.

Squinting at the gesture, Shermie thought it over a bit, before comprehension dawned. “Oh,” they murmured. “It’s a proximity thing?”

The two nodded, in perfect synch. It was actually kind of creepy, how perfectly synchronized the Gems were. But, regardless how creepy they were or weren’t, in Shermie’s eyes they could do no wrong and the taller Gem was already thinking about how cute their little siblings were.

Their hand clasped Emerald’s tighter, and the smaller Gem gave them a toothy grin. Sensing his twin’s mood, Aquamarine also smiled.

“You guys are adorable,” Shermie declared simply before turning their attention back to the path ahead. “Ma’s gonna adore you.” And Shermie would adore them twice as much, them being Shermie’s precious baby siblings and all.


End file.
